Beautiful: Yet Another Drinny Songfic
by AriaTheCraZFerret
Summary: A story in my new Yet Another Drinny Songfic series. Draco's POV of meeting Ginny at the Yule Ball. Rated T for language and the implication of a sexual act.


Author's Note:This is in Draco Malfoy's POV of meeting Ginny at the Yule Ball, after she ditched Neville! ;D

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Meh.

* * *

><p>Beautiful: A Drinny Songfic<p>

By Arianna Ariadnee Malfoy

When I see you (see you)

I run out of words to say. (Oh oh)

I wouldn't leave you, (Leave you)

'Cause you're that type girl to make me stay. (Oh oh)

Beautiful, by Akon

It was the Yule Ball. Dumbledore really had outdone himself this year. He had set up the Great Hall with little twinkle lights, and elegant silk draperies on the wall. Small tea lights were floating in the air.

Pansy was on my arm, jabbering on about how "Doesn't this dress make me look so skinny?", "Was that Bell on _Wood's_ arm!" and b*tching on Blaise for not asking her first. My eyes are searching for_ her._ She is the one from my dreams. The one I live for. She's dressed in a really sexy, strapless white and silver dress that was fitted until her waist, and then it fell in a tiered skirt. It made everyone at the Ball stare and she was blushing like crazy. It just wasn't as dark as her hair, which was mostly loose and had strands of jewels in it.

She_ was_ dancing with Potter, until he left her to go dance with that Mudblood, Granger. He was now sharing a very, _very_ heated kiss with her. Both Weasleys present looked as if they would both punch Potter's overlarge head, until Weaslebee saw that lunatic Lovegood in her light blue and multicolored dress, with that revolting dirty blonde hair done up, and went over to dance.

Ginny looked as if she could hit her brother and her ex. Then, she promptly burst into tears. I'd all but forgotten Pansy on my arm, until she said, "I owe Potter flowers and 10 galleons for breaking that slut's heart."She sounded oh-so-gleeful.

"Get out of my sight, Parkinson." My voice is quiet… and deadly.

"What did you say, Drakey? Hmmm?" She sounds scandalized.

"You heard me, you little b*tch." I snarl quietly. I then run over to the Gryffindor Tower and beg the portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress to allow me in. "Please, ma'am! All right, if you won't let me in, can you at least tell me if a beautiful redheaded young lady in a white dress ran in here crying?" She looks delighted. "_You_ like Ginny?" She asks. I mumble, "Um, yes. I like Gin very much."

"Come on in, mate." She says.

"Thank you ma'am." I say, never one to be impolite. She opens up, and I see Ginny crying her arse off. I Enlarge the chair and sit next to her.

"Need a friend?" I suggest sympathetically. She hastily wipes away her many tears. "Nope. I need more than that."

"Friends with benefits?" I say suggestively. "No, Draco. How'd you get up here, anyway?" She asks me, puzzled. "Uhh," I start, deciding to tell her part of the truth. "Um, declaration of love."

"Wow, Malfoy. I didn't know you had a thing for portraits!" She exclaims. "Oh, that is it, Ginevra!" I yell and chase her around the room. After a few minutes, she gives in and sits in the chair, her arms covering her beautiful face. "Alright, Draco! Fine, you win!" She squeals. I sit down in the chair beside her and she kisses me on the cheek."Thank you, Draco. I needed that." I attempt a befuddled tone. "Why? All I did was chasing you around." She laughs.

"No, you didn't, you pompous prat. You left your date, you defied the Fat Lady-" "You think McGonagall is FAT?" I ask. "Oh, is that what you thought? No, you idiot. The portrait." Oh. I feel just like the idiot she takes me to be. "Anyway, you left the Ball, defied the Fat Lady, and you came up here after me. I'm surprised you didn't become a Gryffindor. You've got determination. I like that in a guy." _And I seriously like you!_ , I internally yell. "Ginny, we need to talk." I say. "Yes. Yes, we do." And then she kisses me.

I kiss her back with all the passion I can muster. I don't know-or care- how long that went on, until Wonderboy and Mudblood walked in on us, except they didn't know it. They were too busy holding hands and giggling. I could practically hear Ginny's heart break. "Shouldn't we, I dunno, take this somewhere else, Gin?" I murmur to the broken girl next to me. At that same moment, Wonderboy realized we were in there, too. "Oi, you, Ferret boy! Get the hell away from Ginny!" I suddenly realize just how much I hate, despise, loath and abhor his very existence. He broke me soon-to-be girlfriend's heart with one of her best friends. "And just why should I, Potter? You lost that authority when you snogged Ms. Granger here!" I sneer. Ginny seemed to be having a silent discussion with Mudblood that, I interpreted, happened to be this:

Ginny: No! *shakes head*

Mud-Granger: Are you sure, Ginny?

Ginny: You are not breaking up with Harry just for my or Ron's sake! *glare*

…interesting.

"Don't you tell me what I can or can't do, Malfoy!" Potter yells. "Would you keep it down, you son of a b*tch player? McGonagall might hear us!" Ginny hisses.

I wrap my hands around her waist and kiss her head. "Good Merlin, Ginevra! Which is it, Imperious or Amortencia? Which one, Gin?" Potter roars. "Don't call me Gin, Harry. You really did lose that right when you snogged 'Mione. Oh, and it's neither. Just true love. What you never had. End of discussion, or I will abuse my prefect power and get McGonagall up here." And with that, she takes my hand and drags me to my Head Boy chambers, where we had an… _eventful_ night.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this little oneshot! There will be a sequel!<p> 


End file.
